


Food For Thought

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [42]
Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Mew Mews, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: -Who's Who:Kami (Kwame)/Mew Cocoa: African leopardWheeler ("")/Mew Maple: Indiana batLinka ("")/Mew Honey: Brown bearGi ("")/Mew Mango: OrcaMarta (Ma-Ti)/Mew Papaya: Hook-billed hermit-The recipe I'm using here: http://russianrecipebook.com/vatrushka/-I chose to make this a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover because TMM also has some measure of environmental themes.





	

It had become something of a tradition for the Planetary Mew Mews to meet every couple of weeks, teaching each other recipes from their home countries. This time, it was Linka's turn to be the teacher, and she had suggested they make vatrushka.

"Let's see here." Linka held up the checklist she'd made. "We need sugar, dry yeast, wheat flour, eggs, milk, salt, butter, and ricotta cheese. Also, we can get some dried fruit if you'd like."

"Let's do that," said Kami. "And we can decide later."

"We already have plenty of sugar, eggs, yeast, butter, milk, and salt," Gi pointed out. "And don't we have flour already?"

"We've got all-purpose flour, which we can use in the filling," Linka replied. "But the recipe says that the dough needs wheat flour."

"So aside from that, we just need the cheese and some dried fruit." Wheeler grabbed Linka's hand. "You can help me pick out what kind."

"Leave the fruit to us," Marta agreed. "I've got a few ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> -Who's Who:  
> Kami (Kwame)/Mew Cocoa: African leopard  
> Wheeler ("")/Mew Maple: Indiana bat  
> Linka ("")/Mew Honey: Brown bear  
> Gi ("")/Mew Mango: Orca  
> Marta (Ma-Ti)/Mew Papaya: Hook-billed hermit  
> -The recipe I'm using here: http://russianrecipebook.com/vatrushka/  
> -I chose to make this a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover because TMM also has some measure of environmental themes.


End file.
